Walter Newell (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , , (Hawaii ), | Relatives = Diane Arliss Newell (wife), Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hydrobase, Camp Hammond, Hydropolis, Newell Oceanographic Institute | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = None | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; Oceanographer | Education = Doctorate in Oceanography | Origin = Wearer of the Stingray Suit | PlaceOfBirth = Gloucester, Massachusetts | Creators = Roy Thomas; Bill Everett | First = (as Walter Newell) (as Stingray) | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Walter Newell is a brilliant oceanographer and engineer. He supervised the construction of a domed under sea city with plans to grow food for mankind. The city was attacked by the Plunderer, but he was stopped by the Atlanteans; Namor, the Sub-Mariner and Lady Dorma. But the city was destroyed. Tiger Shark attempted to unleash a deadly virus, but Namor - with the help of Newell - ensured that it caused no harm. Unfortunately, Tiger Shark escaped. Stingray He designed a unique suit for deep sea exploration. He took the name Stingray after basing some of its design on manta rays. He was ordered by Edgar Benton to bring Namor in to investigate the disappearance of water from Earth's oceans. Stingray reluctantly did so, but later allowed Namor to leave. It was during this time that he met his future wife, Diane Arliss, the sister of Tiger Shark and the two started dating. He helped Namor with various crises. Hulk Dr. Bruce Banner was picked up by the ship Lady Diana, which was captained by Newell. He got Banner to shore, ignorant of the fact that Banner was really the Hulk. When Newell found out, he went after the Hulk and fought with him. Hulk was about to kill him, but Jim Wilson got in the way, saving Stingray's life, and Hulk leapt away. Defenders for a Day When Dollar Bill aired a documentary about the Defenders without their knowledge, claiming that "Anyone can be a Defender!", Stingray was one of nearly two dozen heroes who showed up for the unauthorized membership drive. These "Defenders for a Day" ended up helping the Defenders against two groups of super-villains who also tried to cash in on the Defenders' name and create confusion. Serpent Crown He teamed up with the Thing to battle Roxxon and recover the Serpent Crown. Hydro-Base He and his wife became the caretakers of Hydro Base and offered the Avengers use of the facilities. The Avengers were looking for another place to launch their Quinjet since the FAA prevented them from launching directly from Avengers Mansion. Newell and his wife, Diana, met up with the Avengers to show off their Hydro-Base in hopes of having the Avengers rent the island. After Avengers Mansion was critically damaged by battle with the Masters of Evil, the Avengers moved to Hydro-Base for their primary headquarters. As their landlord, Stingray occasionally operated as an on-site associate of the team. He was involved in the defense of Hydro-Base when Heavy Metal led by the Super-Adaptoid attacked. Thor returned to the team. Armor Wars He was later targeted by Iron Man during the Armor Wars. Stark wanted to recover all battlesuits based on Stark Industries technology. He came to Hydro-Base and after an underwater battle knocked Newell unconscious. When he attached the Negator Pack nothing happened and Stark had finally determined his suit did not contain any stolen technology. He tried to apologize but the mistake was made. Acts of Vengeance Hydro-Base was attacked by a swarm of Doombots causing it to sink beneath the ocean. Newell was helped by Quasar in a salvage mission to recover the most important and highest-security equipment from Hydro-Base. Peace Corpse Stingray was finally recognized with official status as an Avenger after they moved their base back to the Avengers Mansion grounds. He was tapped for an aquatic mission involving a potentially rogue submarine in international waters. He helped the Avengers battle the Peace Corpse. Friendship with Namor He continued to assist his friend Namor whenever he needed his help. During this time period, The Newells also worked with Namor and the Atlanteans in a cooperative underwater sea base. Deep Six When Namor the Sub-Mariner went missing and was framed for crimes on the surface world, several of his Atlantean allies banded together to find the King. The make-shift group known as Deep Six consisted of Stingray, Tamara Rahn, Triton, Andromeda, and Tiger Shark. They fought against the Avengers but later disbanded once they had found Namor. Avengers When the Avengers first reformed after Onslaught, Stingray responded to the mass rallying call to oppose the threat of Morgan le Fay. Like most of those responding, however, he chose not to remain with the group full time. Stingray later became a fully active member of the Avengers roster for the first time when Kang the Conqueror began striking around the globe. Stingray's nautical experience helped on the waterfront during Kang's war, when the rogue Atlanteans under Attuma lent their swords to his. Even though he ultimately left the team, Stingray remained a reserve member and would respond to emergency calls. Civil War/Initiative Newell continued his research and occasionally still acted as Stingray. He was part of Captain America's Secret Avengers who opposed the Superhuman Registration Act. After the surrender of Captain America, He was pardoned as long as he registered as a hero he registered and became one of the trainees at Camp Hammond. After he graduated he battled Giganto Point Men After the defeat of the Skrulls, Stingray was given his dream post as leader of the 50-State Initiative team the PointMen in Hawaii, where he could pursue his research as well as acting as a registered hero. Fear Itself In a battle against Nerkkod (Attuma), Cloak brought a small army of "Defenders, Secret Defenders, even those who were only Defenders for a Day such as Stingray," summoned by a spell Doctor Strange conjured in New Atlantis. The added numbers quickly turn the tide of battle, assisted by another spell from Strange which clouded the army's transparent face-shields. AXIS In the wake of the World War Hate, Doctor Doom's personality was inverted, along with that of numerous heroes and villains. After having seen the errors of his ways, Doom planned to redeem himself.After the Avengers disappeared, having being captured by the inverted and evil Avengers Unity Division, Doom tasked Valeria Richards with the mission to assemble a group of certain available heroes, including Stingray, each having specific skills which could be utilized. The new Avengers assembled in Doctor Doom's Castle, and jumped into action when the now-evil Scarlet Witch arrived to Latveria to have revenge on Doom. The Avengers fought the Scarlet Witch and saved villagers trapped in the crossfire. 3D man managed to get hold of the Witch and take her to a machine Doctor Doom had created to specifically canalize her abilities. Soon after being put into the machine, the Scarlet Witch escaped and set out to find Doom, leaving the Avengers behind. After condensing a portion of Scarlet Witch's powers into the device, Valeria informed the heroes their job was done. Deadpool's Mercs for Money When Deadpool founded the Mercs for Money, he employed the services of Stingray, among numerous other vigilantes, to pose as him in order to extend his reach across the globe. Walt secretly reported to Steve Rogers in order to give him updates on his more deranged teammates. | Powers = | Abilities = Oceanography: Dr. Newell is the worlds leading Oceanographer: the science that studies physical, chemical, geological and biological processes within the oceans. Engineer/Inventor: Dr. Newell is a brilliant engineer and inventor constructing advanced equipment and machinery for his experiments in the ocean. He also designed the Stingray Suit from scratch. | Strength = | Equipment = * Stingray Suit: Newell uses specialized armor originally designed for underwater exploration. The suit can safely operate in depths up to 1200 feet. It has a unique oxygen diffusion system based on fish gills. The suit grants Newell superhuman strength and durability to handle underwater conditions. The suit is able to swim at high speeds underwater. Newell can also glide when not in water. Its main weapon is a potent electric blast.The suit also has an internal communication system. The Suit has no links to the battlesuits designed by Stark Industries. * ' Deadpool's Suit:' as a member of the Mercs for Money he was provided with a version of Deadpool's suit. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Stingray was involved in the conflict between the Marvel and DC Universe. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hydropolis Inhabitants Category:Armor Users Category:Humans Category:Flight Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Scientists